Tropical Storm Barry (2001)
Tropical Storm Barry was the second named storm of the 2001 Atlantic hurricane season. Barry developed in the eastern Gulf of Mexico on August 2. After forming, Barry moved slowly and eratically until making landfall along the Florida Panhandle near Santa Rosa Beach, Florida on August 6. After landfall, Barry northwest and north, where it dissipated on August 7. Barry caused $30,000,000 (2001 USD) in damage and caused 9 deaths; 2 direct, and 7 indirect. Barry nearing the Florida Panhandle https://archive.is/20130625152834/img68.imageshack.us/img68/3419/tropicalstormbarryof0.png Formation August 2, 2001 Dissipation August 7, 2001 Highest winds 70 mph Lowest pressure 990 mbar Deaths 2 direct, 7 indirect Damages $30,000,000 (2001 USD) Areas affected Cuba, Florida, Alabama Meteorological History https://archive.is/20130625152916/img150.imageshack.us/img150/9430/barrytrackkq0.png On July 24, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. The wave headed westward across the Atlantic Ocean with little development until July 28, when an increase in convection occured east of the Leeward Islands. On July 29, the wave entered the Carribean Sea as a poorly-organized wave. On July 30 and July 31, convection increased within the wave axis as the system moved west through the Carribean Sea. On August 1, the system entered the Gulf of Mexico, and a reconnaissance flight into the system confirmed that it became Tropical Storm Barry on August 2. It was found to have been a depression about six hours earlier while over the Florida Keys. Also, Barry may have been subtropical in nature initially, as it moved northwest into an area of strong vertical wind shear, which caused Barry to weaken back to a tropical depression for a brief period of time. Barry moved west-northwest through the unfavorable upper-level environment, and on August 5, the subtropical ridge influencing Barry weakened. This caused a collapse in steering currents, which resulted in Barry moved very slowly and eratically to the west-southwest. Barry eventually turned to the northwest, because of the interaction with a nearby upper-level low pressure system. During its northwest movement, Barry reached its peak of 70 mph and a pressure of 990 mb before making landfall near Santa Rosa Beach, Florida on August 6. Radar imagery and satellite imagery indicated that Barry was developing a small eye before making landfall, and had it had more time over water, it would've been a hurricane before landfall. After landfall, Barry rapidly weakened back to a tropical depression, headed northwest, then north, becoming extratropical and dissipating over Missouri on August 7. Preparations When Barry formed, Tropical Storm Warnings and Hurricane Warnings in anticipation that Barry might become a hurricane. However, when Barry failed to become a hurricane, the Hurricane Warnings were replaced with Tropical Storm Warnings shortly before landfall along the Florida Panhandle. The warnings westward towards Mississippi and Louisiana were discontinued. In addition, after Barry made landfall, all Tropical Storm Warnings for the Florida Panhandle were discontinued. When Barry approached the Florida Panhandle, voluntary evacuations were ordered for the low-lying barrier islands. In addition, two shelters were opened up on August 5. Also, authorities closed the mid bay bridge toll station in Okaloosa County. Also, it was predicted that Barry would cause inland flooding, but that flooding would be confined to a small area. Finally, forecasters predicted Barry to bring strong winds as well a storm surge of 3-5 feet. Impact Unlike the very deadly and destructive Tropical Storm Allison, Barry caused only moderate damage in the United States. Barry caused $30,000,000 (2001 USD) in damage. Because of well-executed warnings and rapid foward speed of Barry, there were only six deaths. Most of the damage was felt along the Florida Panhandle, where the brunt of the storm was experienced. 'Cuba' The precursor wave to Barry produced heavy rainfall in western Cuba, but no damage was reported. Offshore, the wave sank a Cuban refugee boat, drowning 6 of the 28 passengers on board. 'Florida' In Florida, a storm surge of 2-3 feet and rainfall from 5 to 9 inches was reported along the Florida Panhandle. A weather station in the city of Tallahassee recorded rainfall as high as 8.9 inches, while Panama City picked up 11 inches of rain from Barry. In South Florida, the precursor wave to Barry produced 3-8 inches of rain, although this rain was beneficial because of a drought that was affecting that area at the time. Also, Barry produced two weak tornadoes in the Florida Panhandle and Florida Peninsula. The storm's strong winds and heavy rains caused moderate damage in Florida. In Okaloosa County, Barry produced sporadic power outages, damaged a high-rise condo, and knocked down numerous trees. Also, in Walton County, an elementary school and five houses sustained minor damage because of Barry. 15,000 residences were left without power because of the cyclone. In Bay County, there was minor structural damage as well as tree damage. Also, heavy rainfall from Barry caused water levels to rise in Leon County. In Franklin and Wakulla, sporadic flooding was reported. Barry killed five people in Florida; two direct and one indirect. One was caused by a lightning strike, while another was caused by drowning. The indirect death was from a traffic accident. http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9482/barryradarvi5.png Radar image of Barry making landfall in the Florida Panhandle. 'Rest of the United States' Barry produced tides of 2-3 feet above normal in eastern Louisiana. In addition, the storm produced gale-force winds as far west as Morgan City, which caused minimal tree damage. Barry also dropped 4 inches of rain in Mississippi and Georgia. There were no reports of damage or fatalities in Mississippi. In Alabama, Barry caused minor tree damage and caused a football game to be cancelled in Birmingham. Also, Barry caused localized flooding in the state, but the rain was beneficial, as that area had been suffering from a drought. Elsewhere, Barry's remnants produced 1-3 inches of rain in Tennessee, Arkansas, and Missouri. In the city of St. Louis, Barry's outer rainbands produced a wind gust of 71 mph, which caused minor tree damage. Also, in Greene County, Missouri, a thunderstorm embedded within Barry's rainbands knocked a tree onto a house, causing $10,000 (2001 USD) in damage. In Tennessee, Barry's remnants produced ball lightning that caused damage to a tree and injured two people. A day later, Barry produced a lightning strike that destroyed a storage building, amounting to $5,000 (2001 USD). Also, in Wilson County, Tennessee, Barry's rainbands produced gale-force winds that knocked part of a building onto a car and caused some tree damage, as well. There were no reported deaths or injuries because of this, though. In Georgia, Barry blew several trees down and caused $5,000 (2001 USD) in damage. Also, in Illinois, the extratropical remnants of Barry produced heavy rainfall, which caused minor street flooding. Total damage from Barry was $30,000,000 (2001 USD). It also killed 9 people. Lack of Retirement Because damage was minimal, the World Meteorological Organization did not retire the name Barry in the Spring of 2002. It was used again during the 2007 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 2001 Atlantic hurricane season * NHC Barry report References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Barry_%282001%29